


半遮面

by Sumuzhe



Category: all羡 - Fandom, 追羡, 魏无羡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumuzhe/pseuds/Sumuzhe





	半遮面

魏无羡是被嵌入绳结的手腕疼醒的。  
室内并不冷，应是被人施了术法。微凉的空气却仍搜刮着魏无羡全身的皮肤，轻风一直舔到他无法合拢的腿根，激得不常暴露在外的莹白双腿于门缝渗入的银辉里打着颤。  
身下是泛了褶皱的垫褥，身上没有布料的触感，应是被剥得一丝不挂。  
双手被缚于榻首，双足被拉得大开绑在床腿，极致的痛感已逝，手脚已开始麻木，是个遍体使不上力的姿势。  
魏无羡已醒，却睁不开眼，眼上的带子系缚得极紧，以至于他得以感受得到带子上绣线绣出的凹凸纹路。薄薄一层丝绸缎料，却含着仿佛绣入骨髓的韧劲儿。  
这东西他太熟悉了。  
蓝家的抹额。  
门生的。  
“吱呀”  
这一响响得很急，却不重，似是木扉不愿吵醒榻上的人。  
足声渐近，三两声便在他身边消止了，如此判断，应是个不大的屋室。  
心跳如擂。  
修仙之人若隐匿步声，很难使人单凭听觉判断来者，于是魏无羡微动着唇，循着最希望的可能，打破沉寂。  
“蓝湛……？”  
两个字是很短的音节，却满满地透着希冀。  
是蓝湛吧？是他吧？  
对方不答。魏无羡感到床铺下陷，那人似乎坐上了榻沿。  
魏婴被自己心中的下一个名字深骇，但有机会接近自己饮食的蓝家门生却也是少之又少，于是哽着音，  
“泽芜……君？”  
仍是没有答复，幸好没有答复。却被那人的指腹抚上脸庞，流连温存了过久，揉过锁骨，一直点进锁骨中央随急促的呼吸起落的凹槽，沿着胸前的浅壑滑下，又被胸前浅嫩的蕾引乱了去向，指尖开始如蜂蝶采蜜一般绕着红蕾打转，一圈一圈，磨着魏无羡的皮肤，撩得魏无羡胸前异样的麻痒。  
动作缓慢得熬人，却显出十成的珍重。  
魏无羡心头紧绷的那根弦几乎立刻使他注意到，对方指腹上的茧。  
那茧也令人熟悉，是琴弦磨出来的、刻苦于乐理的证明，是蓝湛手上他爱极了的东西。  
是谁？还有谁可能如———  
“羡哥哥。”  
少年的声音响起来，温润如裹着暖光的玉，在黑暗中显得格外纯澈。  
“思、追……？”魏无羡一个名字晃了好几个音才挤出来，像踩了吊桥一般飘忽，熟悉小辈的声音在此时出现既诡异又令人心安，魏无羡竟下意识地忽略了蓝思追方才的动作，只是问，“你知道我怎么在这里吗？我……”  
“思追又是谁呢。”  
他被少年打断，平素里再熟悉不过的声线，却比此时周身的空气还凉薄。魏无羡甚至能立即在眼前浮现出，那位长发扎得工工整整不落一丝碎发的少年，笑眼温柔纯美，微微歪着头，当真好奇般地向前辈提着问题，眼中有阳光，身旁是白木槿。  
“羡哥哥，我是你的阿苑呀。”  
臀瓣被小心翼翼地分开，一截冰冰凉凉的手指探入魏无羡身下早已被人照顾得熟透了的花心，花瓣红艳得厉害，似是昨夜刚被狠狠采撷过。  
魏无羡体内顿时沸反盈天，穴肉娴熟而不可控地包裹住小巧的采撷者。  
阳光碎了，白木槿碎了，孩子无一丝杂质的笑颜也碎了。  
碎片一片一片割在了魏无羡光裸的身躯上，割在他热情的身体里，却割得他心头淌血。  
魏无羡叫了一声，一半是被骇的。

“羡哥哥，你忘了我吗？”  
“还好玄剑提醒我，你已经忘了我呢。”

迷雾太浓了，蓝思追和魏无羡、金凌、蓝景仪等人走散了。  
觉察到这一点时，蓝思追的视野里只剩下玛瑙绿色的浓雾，和破开浓雾孤零零竖在地上的墨色铁剑。  
碧雾遇到玄剑雕着古朴花纹的剑柄便自动避散，空出一小块被怨气染得焦黑的草皮。  
“温苑。”  
突然被喊了旧时名字的蓝思追登时警觉起来。魏前辈对已故多年的死者都是半跪着问话，蓝家良好的教养还是让思追对怨灵用上了敬词，嗓音清清亮亮，  
“请问，您是剑灵吗？”  
“温苑。”  
剑中的声音低沉，像略过了鼓膜的震颤，直接映入蓝思追的脑海。  
“你的羡哥哥，他希望你修习鬼道。”  
“你在说什么——”不顾浓雾，蓝思追倒抽一丝凉气。  
“你不想让他为你骄傲吗。一直喜欢的、不敢表露心意的、在意的人……”  
蓝思追盯着地面，瞳孔一缩。  
有些法力深的怨灵是能够窥伺人心的，这并不奇怪。但埋藏在内心深处从未被挖掘出的种芽，被人剖开了赤裸裸地说出来，还是让他呼吸一窒。  
“唯有这一样……你可以有，含光君不会有。”  
“羡哥哥，他会对你刮目相看的。”  
“他会更喜欢……更灵活、更强大的你……”  
“没有谁需要你默默守护，他很好，他不需要你……”  
雾太稠了，堵在蓝思追的嗓眼，使思追有一种内心被阻塞的感觉，除了这些带着怪力的声音，再容不下其他。  
“他不希望。”蓝思追像被抽去了灵魂般，木讷地说着四个字，还是咬着牙说的，似乎象征着最后的意念坚定。  
与怨灵费口舌已背离了夜猎的基本法则，他却浑然不觉。  
“接触鬼道你又能损失什么呢。”  
蓝思追眯着眼看那把剑，“心性。”  
“你看魏前辈不是好好的？”  
蓝思追睫羽颤了颤，“我不是他。”  
“你看，你已经动摇了。”剑说。

蓝思追觉得也许玄剑是对的，接受剑的邪力、接触炼化怨气也许真的没有影响什么。  
日子是照样过，没人发现端倪，甚至他每次看到魏前辈的时候，异样的感情反倒比往日平静了些许。  
他整理好衣冠，推门出去喊人起床。  
昨日当他的手触碰到那把剑的时候，剑从他的食指融入到身体里，浓雾退散，他很快便找到了失散的其余三人。  
夜猎照常进行，在解决白屋子的事儿之前，他们还得住在这间客栈。

“思追早哇。”  
“早，景仪。”

“等等，景仪，你做什么去？”  
“哦，临走前含光君交给咱的老大难嘛，要喊魏前辈起床，让他按时吃早饭。”  
“无事，我去就可以了。”  
“诶真的？”  
“嗯。”  
如果是他有能力阻拦的人，他还是不想让旁人看见魏无羡半梦未醒的睡颜。  
他在魏无羡的门口站了一会才进，毕竟如果来得及用早饭，他还是希望魏前辈能多睡一会儿。

“魏前辈，起床了。”  
梦的结局还不知道，魏无羡的脑海中就闯入了这样一个温温柔柔的声音，在睡梦中的人只觉得吵，但这种吵是很熟悉的，似乎每天早上都会上演。  
他迷迷糊糊地哼了一声，下意识地抗议着早早被喊醒，虽然现在天已经大亮了。  
没有预料中地被人扯被角，也没有落在脸颊上的吻。  
蓝湛怎么回事儿。  
魏无羡眼睛干涩睁不开，头昏昏沉沉，困意一浪接着一浪，稍微动了动就又没了动静，刚刚才被唤醒一点点的意识又进入了梦乡。  
蓝思追低头无奈地看着没有了动作的魏无羡，不得不承认景仪说的“老大难”。身体前倾，伸出手去晃了晃前辈的肩头，心里想着这样应该不算越矩，不然怎么喊醒他。  
“前辈，起床了。”  
果然喊他起床的人锲而不舍，魏无羡也无奈，只是半梦半醒迷迷糊糊的状态实在难受，他遵循着习惯将对方的手拉了下来。  
蓝思追整个人都僵直了。  
魏前辈捧着他的手，两瓣柔软的薄唇在手背上细腻地吻着，因为还未全醒而没有什么力气，吻得轻轻柔柔的，却无比直接、无比习惯、没有一丝犹豫地，吻过后又伸出红红的舌尖，轻轻舔舐了一下蓝思追食指和中指间的指缝。  
酥麻一路从手指间窜到脊椎骨的骨缝里，如过电流，蓝思追在大脑空白的状态下，浑身颤抖着任前辈做完这一切。  
这对他来说，太刺激了。  
亲完了手，魏无羡不见人将他抱起来去沐浴，便又有些不满地拉过人就往床上带，意识还没回炉的蓝思追竟直接被他带得扑到了魏无羡身上。  
黑翼般的睫毛上挂着一点点露，微微扑闪着，朦朦胧胧，被子被不羁地掀开些许，露出锁骨和大片白花花的肌肤。  
魏无羡的睡颜近在咫尺，呼吸与呼吸可以融在一起。  
“蓝湛……宝贝儿……别闹……我再睡一会儿……”  
魏无羡哼唧着，胳膊堪堪勾住蓝思追的脖子，另一只手一通乱摸，摸上他的脸，刚要捧住脸再来一下，魏无羡突然就意识到了什么。  
这是在夜猎吧。  
这次蓝湛没来吧。  
眼睛猛然睁开，顾不得欲裂的干涩。  
蓝思追的脸红透了，目光沉沉地落在自己脸上。  
呃。  
小崽子不知不觉已十七岁了，方才居然都没反应过来体格差距。

 

玄剑的声音在这时候又响起来，一直到蓝思追承认屈服才停止。

白屋子的事儿，白日里该查的都差不多了，就等着晚上一网打尽了。  
景仪馋嘴，要去镇上买几个包子。金凌虽不说，肚子也是饿得咕咕叫了，道了一句“我只是怕你不安全”便随着一同去了。  
思追平时都是在原地待命等着自己的伙伴，另外要护着点魏前辈以防不测，虽然以魏前辈在鬼道上的修为，他并不用人护。  
“思追你和他们一起去吧，我这老胳膊老腿的得歇歇，记得帮我带两个肉馅儿的。”魏无羡挥手朝蓝思追作了个向外打发的动作。  
他不知道是不是因为自己怕尴尬，但尴尬是真的尴尬。  
“……好。”

蓝思追去了另一家包子铺，还打开了药囊，取出用来对付走尸的对身体无害的麻散。即使是魏前辈，也有那么几个毫不设防的对象，不是吗。  
当景仪和金凌回到客栈时，蓝思追只是告诉他们，魏前辈今天太累了，已经回房休息了。

从白屋子回来，三个小辈相互道了晚安。蓝思追进了房间，房门关上，却又在不久后再一次被打开。

魏无羡一直被蒙着眼睛。已经十七岁的少年，器物已相当傲人，在自己身体里最脆弱敏感的软肉间搅动，动作大起大落，与少年平时温润的性子丝毫不符，水声缠绵，拍打声淫靡，落在客栈后废弃的小屋里。  
他想质疑，想质问，甚至想骂出几句，却不愿在这位特殊的小辈面前发出破碎的沙哑的叫声，抵死咬着唇，下唇渗出血珠。喉咙里依稀发出的呜呜咽咽却更令身上人不能自抑。

他是羡哥哥的阿苑。  
思追又是谁。  
所思所追的，这不正在自己身下呢么。  
已不必追。

夜长得很，玄剑发出尖利刺耳的笑声。

大概End


End file.
